the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order Of Witches
The Witch is the least likely Adept to exist, alongside the Fallen. They are Adepts who probably started out in the occult or the study of Magick, but eventually their quest for ever more arcane power led them to the idea of a universal source of all power. That power turned out to be God, and in a brief moment, the Witches had a glimpse of the greater truth behind all occult knowledge. AKA: White Witches. Paradigm: Magick. Facts: -White Witches are Witches who practice the Light side of Magick. They prefer spells of healing and constructive enchantments to the destructive and corrosive Magicks of many other Magick-users. -The Order of Witches organizes itself largely the same as 'regular' Witches do - often by forming secretive gatherings known as Covens. Covens will often include a Witch of any Craft, although a few more elite Covens may limit their membership to only a specific type of Craft. -All Witches have a history of persecution. If it's one thing that scares people, it's the unknown, and a Witch's capacity to cause unknown and usually untraceable effects is terrifying. Witches have been rounded up and burned at the stake for many reasons, the majority of them spurious at best. -Because Witches are essentially human (unless they 'modify' themselves to have supernatural traits via magick) they cannot be detected by conventional means that are employed against Supernaturals. -Technically, a Witch is a female magick-user. Male magick-users are called Warlocks, although in modern times both men and women are now routinely labelled as Witch. -White Witches are the premiere members of the Arcane Orders. -Witches come in myriads of forms and functions, although the classical conception of a Witch is a female user of magick who practices what is commonly called Hearth Magick (magick used at home, to help with daily life, usually little spells that have minimal effect). However there are many different types of "Crafts" (schools of magick) and they hail from every area of the world. -White Witches stand alone among Adept kind, usually with only the Pagans, Resurrectionists, Fallen and some Creators to keep them company. Theists will interact with them as well, but the high-born ideals of the Theists are often lost on the more studious Witches. However, the Theists do have an Ordo within themselves dedicated to God as the source of all Magick, so those Theists will get along well with members of this Petitioner Order. For more info, see Source Of All Power. -White Witches are divided over the study of the darker forms of magick. Some argue that anything other than white magick should be studied. Others believe that all magick should be studied, if for no other reason than to counter that magick. There are good arguments on both sides and the debate shows no signs of abating any time soon. -Remember that the difference between Kenosis and Magick is that Kenosis is power delivered directly from God. Magick is power derived indirectly from God, normally through the arcane manipulation of supranatural forces at work in creation. -The biggest problem with Witches, both Adept and non-Adept Witches, is the issue of Possession. Witches often have to open themselves up to various sources of power in existence and sometimes there are things lurking in those sources of power. More than a few members of this Order have been slowly corrupted, if not possessed outright, by eldritch entities. And with each case of a Witch going bad, the other Adepts grow ever more fearful of the Witches. -The reason anyone still joins and remains within the Witch's Order is the amount of power they can wield. White Witches can draw on both Kenosis as well as Magick, and can study in various Crafts to further their supernatural capabilities. In terms of raw supernatural power, the Order of Witches ranks pretty high, even by Adept standards. -The Inquisition is always on the hunt for a lone Witch, if caught the Inquisitors will throw them into the nearest Oubliette. Hunters will occasionally track down Witches if they fear they have gone bad. Some branches of the Priestly Order may or may not act against White Witches, but usually they only ruffle their feathers when a Witch tries operating within the Church. -The Order of Fallen are a different story - they are forever on the lookout for a Witch who seeks more power. They are more than willing to take such a Witch and put her in contact with powers that will gladly grant her all the power she could ever want. In return for the proper payment... The Craft: A Craft is a school of Magick and which Craft a White Witch studies in will determine what kind of spells and enchantments she can use. Witches are unique among Petitioners in that they do not call out to a sentient Supernatural force but instead call upon the latent, supranatural powers present within creation. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Video Reference: Category:Magick